The Tale of Miki
by blind-runaway
Summary: For those of you who read my story Life in Republic City, this is a companion piece to it. Someone wanted to know what happened to Miki. All of the answers lie in this small story. Rated T. Word count 1914


**A/N: This is just a companion piece to my story of what happens to Miki. My friend, who I've asked to look at my story and give a true criticism on it, said that she wanted to know what happened/happens to Miki. Call me a bad author, but I kinda forgot about her. Trying something different here. First person view from Kya. The flash backs are obviously going to be in third person, so try and keep track! Here we go! **

**Journal/diary entries of Kya's thoughts and feelings about her friend and her friend's decisions.**

* * *

Page 5. Oh and who cares about what date this was! /I'll/ always remember anyway! :|

I never truly understood why she would do it.

"She was very depressed," My mom told me the day I found out. "She was very suicidal from the _start_. And you _know_ what I mean by that. Even though it was a pretty stupid decision, she did because she thought it was best for _her._ There was _no way_ you could've stopped her."

I look back at that time my mother told me that, and I realize that I could have stopped her. But I didn't. Only because I didn't know what she was doing, or where she was. I mean I didn't see it coming. That day when she was in school, she seemed completely fine. We were laughing, playing jokes on each other and our friends. And looking back at _that _shows me that she's very good at hiding her emotions. It makes me feel guilty and sad. We used to be so capable of reading each other's feelings by the expressions on our faces.

I remember when she once told me the horrifying story of finding her mother dead. Of course, it was her awful father who did it.

_The young girl, age 4 at the time, was woken up by cries and screams coming from down the other end of the hallway. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but the screams from all of the previous time were screams of pleasure. This time, the little girl detected the screams and cries were sounds of terror. The complete opposite of what they usually were. _

_Miki quickly punched and kicked her heavy covers off of her, and hopped out of bed. She stumbled towards the door. Her brain was just waking up, she was clumsily struggling to open the door nob. She twisted it many times, but it still seemed to never open. After her mind finally woke up, she realized that there was something in the way. She pushed the door with all of her might, and eventually opened it. There was a chair blocking the door from opening, which got the little girl panicked and suspicious about what was going on in the other end of the hall. _

_She ran down the hall until she reached her parents room._

_"Mommy?" The little girl asked from the opposite side of the door._

_"Don't come in here, Miki," She heard her father's voice demand._

_"Why?" Miki asked._

_"You know better than to ask why!" Her father screamed forcefully, "Get back to bed right now."_

_She took a deep breath, "No."_

_"What the hell did you just say to me?" Her father asked, jamming the door open. The little girl flinched for a second, then got a quick glance of the inside of her parents bedroom. _

_She screamed at what she saw. The long blonde hair of her mother was hanging off of the side of the bed. The little girl thought it was strange that she had red streaks in her hair. She didn't noticed her mother got red highlights. They were hideous! They were the color of blood._

_Or was that blood?_

_The little girl ran into the bedroom to get a better look._

_Oh, that's blood... Oh, mommy doesn't have any clothes on... Oh, there's a knife... And the knife is covered in blood. There's a hole in mommy's head, and it's bleeding. _

_"Mommy, get up!" Miki screamed._

_Oh, mommy's eyes are shut. Oh, her head is bleeding._

_"Why isn't she getting up?" Miki asked, tears flooding her golden eyes._

_"S-she's dead," Her father said, trying to sound sorry._

_"She's never coming back?" Miki asked._

_"Of course not you stupid little girl!" Her father said, slapping her across the face, and her own mother's blood splattered. "Get back to bed!"_

_The little girl ran out of her parents room, crying. She rushed into her room, closed the door, and hid under her bed._

_I'll never sleep again, the little girl thought._

I guess that was the start of her depression. But she didn't know it. Miki didn't know it, until a month before she died, that she had an older brother. He would've been 16 when she killed herself. But, their dad killed him. But he didn't mean to. He ran him over with his truck. THe little boy was playing in the driveway, the dad was drunk, and he didn't see his son. He backed right into him, killing him instantly.

Her aunt didn't know that telling her would only make her depression worse. She told me the next day, in tears. I'll really never know what happened to her god awful father. And I really want to know. Is he dead? (He better be) Is he alive? (He deserves to be tortured for his crimes if he is). It's not like I can ask Miki now. :(

_Kya ran down to her father's office in their home. This was where the only phone in the house was. And it was used by her father to make business calls, and RARELY would he make a call to Toph, Sokka, or Zuko. Katara would sometimes sneak down to the office to call Suki and talk about whatever they would usually talk about. Kya rolled her eyes at the thought. Now, she was using it to call Miki. She wanted to tell her something so badly. She dialed the numbers so quickly, and waited for Miki to pick up. She got excited when she heard the sound of someone picking up the phone on the other line._

_"Hello?" Kya said._

_"Hey, who is this?" A lady asked. Must've been her aunt._

_"It's Kya. I'm a friend of Miki. Can I speak to her, or is this a bad time?" _

_The lady, Miki's aunt, grew quiet on the other line. Kya's heart raced. What happened? Did the line cut off? Why did it get quiet all of a sudden?_

_"Uh... Hello?" Kya asked._

_The lady sighed, then spoke, "I'm sorry but Miki is no longer available."_

_"What?" Kya asked frantically._

_"Miki - ... Miki is... Dead." Her aunt said, her tone emotionless._

_"What?!" Kya screamed into the phone, "What happened to her?!"_

_"Honey, please remain calm. There was nothing you or I could have done."_

_"What? I don't believe you!" Kya screamed, "What happened? And why did it happen!?"_

_"Honey-"_

_"Don't call me honey, I'm not your daughter!" Kya screamed._

_"Kya," She said, her voice expressing how irritated she had become, "Miki had depression progressively grew over a small amount of time. She felt like nothing or no one cared about her anymore. She was tired of living like that. So, she ended it for herself. I found her after she hung herself"_

_Kya immediately started to cry. It was true. Why would her aunt lie about that in the first place?_

_"I - Uh - Thanks for tell me," Kya said, "I'm sorry for blowing up at you... I was just... overwhelmed, and it all didn't seem real."_

_"It's okay dear." Her aunt said, "And I know how you feel."_

_"I have to go now. I wasn't supposed to be making calls on this phone anyway. This is my dad's business phone, or our only phone in the entire house, and It's passed my bed time." Kya said._

_"Have a good night." Her aunt said, but her tone was so mellow and sad, that it made her sound like she didn't mean it._

_"You too," Kya said._

_And they both hung up._

_Katara caught Kya on her way to bed that night._

_"You're up past your bed time," Katara pointed out._

_I know, I was just on my way to my room, Kya wanted to say, but she didn't. She just turned around, revealing the continuous tears that rolled down her tan cheeks. _

_"What's wrong, sweetie?" Katara asked, closing the space between them, and wrapping her arms around her daughter._

_"I was just on the phone," Kya admitted, "I know I'm not allowed to, but I really wanted to tell Miki something and it couldn't wait 'til morning. I was afraid that I'd forget."_

_"Did you two get into a fight?" Katara asked._

_"No..." Kya said, "She didn't even pick up the phone. Her aunt did."_

_"What did her aunt say?" Katara asked._

_"She told me that she found Miki dead. She hung herself," Kya said, sobbing into her mother's shirt._

_"Oh my god, that's terrible!" Katara said, a tear running down her own cheek in sympathy, "I'm so sorry to hear that, honey."_

_"But, she was my closest friend," Kya said, "And I'll never get to see her again."_

_"And that's the worst part about death," Katara said, rubbing her daughter's back soothingly._

_Kya nodded._

_"You'll feel better," Katara said, "It will take some time, but you wont feel as sad about it as you do now."_

_"I guess so," Kya said, "I mean I really didn't know. I wasn't that sad when grandpa died 'cause I didn't get to know him that well. I don'tmean to sound so heartless, but-"_

_"Believe me, you don't," Katara said, "I understand that you didn't know him that well. And it's mostly my fault that you didn't."_

_"It's not though," Kya said, "We obviously didn't get enough time to visit because Dad was too busy with saving the city, and he still is."_

_Katara smiled, "I guess you're right."_

_Kya smiled up at Katara slightly._

_"It's time for bed though," Katara said, "Try to get some sleep, okay?"_

_"I'll try," Kya said._

_"Goodnight," Katara said._

_"Night!" Kya called down form the hallway._

I will never forget that night.

"Kya," Katara said, peaking her head into her daughter's room, "Candles out and finish up what ever you're doing. It's time for bed."

Kya quickly blew out her candles at her desk, and stood up to stretch.

"Okay mom," Kya said, trying not to sound annoyed, "Goodnight.

"Night." Katara said, and shut the door.

Kya quickly sat back down to finish up what she was writing.

And I will never forget Miki, my closest and best friend I've ever had. And just as she was about to close her diary, she blinked, and a tear splattered on the corner of the page. She didn't even bother to try and bend it off of the paper. She left it there.

Then, she hid her diary under a stack of papers in the righthand drawer of the desk. She crawled into bed, and fell asleep.

She dreamed about her and Miki possibly seeing each other again on day. And in reality, she didn't doubt it.

* * *

**The end. **

**I know it's kind of sad, but that's what happened to her friend in my story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LOK! **

**Thank you to whoever read this! I loved writing it. **


End file.
